


Trickster and Gentleman

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Just a normal day in Rikkaidai.





	Trickster and Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2015-01-04 08:39pm to 08:46pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid on youtube at the time called '【MAD】DREAM BOY* nakagauchi masataka' by 'mophmoph427'.

Yukimura looked on with a small smile as his trickster delivered yet another prank the school would never be able to track back to him.

Yanagi looked on as well, seemingly unimpressed.

"Niou seems to have missed out on a lot during the holidays."

The captain's smile grew. Really, he ought to tell his friend about this sometime. But for now he simply enjoyed himself, watching his trickster walk away without a care in the world and knowing that his data master could, in fact, be wrong sometimes.


End file.
